warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxflame
is a ginger tom with a golden hue, and white flash on his chest. Description Appearance :Foxflame's pelt is quite a brilliant color, as if he was born from dying embers. His pelt is short, and dense, keeping him warm in the winter. His pelt is a bright, fiery ginger color with a small snow-white flash on his chest. His ginger pelt has the slightest tint of gold to it, slightly like his Grandmother's. Foxflame's pelt is often smooth and sleek to show off his young, strong body. His brightly colored pelt only has few stripes on it, on his head, tail, and legs. But, on his shoulders, he has one stripe reaching from the left to the right. Foxflame's pelt is often dusty from battling or hunting, but underneath, it's perfectly clean, because he just leaves the dust on for looks to impress others. :Foxflame has a cute pale pink nose and tough, pale pink paw-pads. His bright, brilliant emerald green eyes stand out on his pelt, leaving she-cats in awe. His white whiskers are long, and often entangled due to their length. Foxflame's paws are massive and well-rounded, telling others that he will grow tall. His muzzle is larger size with an ever-so-slight square shape, and his bone structure is amazingly sturdy and strong, yet it has an average thickness. His ears are a perfect triangle shape, but don't happen to be feathered at the tips. His legs are well-muscled and a bit bulky, yet long with vast strides. Foxflame's shoulders are broad, as well as his shoulders, chest, and back, making him quite an intimidating cat. His tail is a bit longer than an average cat's, having a strong, long bone structure. :He has long, sharp claws inside his massive paws that deal quite the damage. Foxflame's lower jaw is strong, and contain sharp, yellow-white teeth. Foxflame's claws are hooked, helping him get a better grip on his enemies and prey. His claws tend to poke out from his paws due to their longer size, and they often catch on leaves or grass as he walks. Like most of his family members, Flaringflame walks with his tail and head high in the air, proud of himself. Character :Foxflame is quite the show-off, and is a very loyal tom. He shows only interest in SummerClan, and rudely comments on all the other Clans. He's a talented tom who does anything to get attention, and constantly attracts she-cats. Of course, he charms them, but currently shows no interest in any mollies. Foxflame enjoys bragging, mainly because it makes him feel good, and it pleases Sparkfur and his ancestors. Foxflame doesn't matter how the attention he receives, whether it's negative or positive, he enjoys it. Foxflame believes attention will get him to a higher position in his Clan, socially and orderly. One of Foxflame's most favorite things to do is brag about SummerClan and his ancestry, though it makes some cats nervous since he is related to Lionstar. Not only is Foxflame a show-off and loyal, but he's an extremely vain cat, often observing himself in puddles and purring. He'll compliment cats, making others think he's weird, but he ignores those "rude" cats. :Though he's a show-off, Foxflame is a very caring tom, especially to his little sister, because she's disliked by their ancestors. He's always there to aide a friend, and lend a paw when needed. His heart is known to be very large, and he's always willing to jump in front of a flying claw for an ally. If a good friend of his is sick, Foxflame will sit by their side all night long to make sure they're safe. Foxflame will always being willing to stand up for a friend in a fight, and will defend them to his death. He'll make sure a friend's safe, and will take their place if they're not. Foxflame will often hunt of train with his friends, just to make sure they're safe, no matter how tired he is. He'll check up often on his friend, which can get quite annoying, but he ignores comments about being annoying. Foxflame really dislikes it when another cat is made fun of, especially if it's about their family, since he can relate. :Foxflame's known to have a strong hate towards change, whether it's sudden or gradual, he just hates change. Foxflame prefers the ways things are, so he'll complain when something's changed. Cats believe he hates change because of his past experiences with his sister, having their mother love her daughter and then suddenly hating her. Even if it's just a small change in a little plan, Foxflame dislikes it. Foxflame can be quite rebellious, being shown to be rebellious towards his mother at times. Abilities :Foxflame's well-known to be a shocking talented battler. Because of this, cats fear him, believing that Foxflame will become like his Great Grandfather, but he knows he won't. Foxflame's muscular body gives him great strength, delivering strong blows that confuse his enemies and send them flying. Foxflame's sharp, hooked claws give him a great grip on his enemies, and his fangs easily pierce flesh. Since Lionstar is a second mentor towards Foxflame, Foxflame knows many great battling moves, most of them being deadly. Not only has he learned from Lionstar, but he's also learned from Sunstar and his official mentor, Ivyfoot. Foxflame practices often, being sure to learn more and more every time. :Foxflame's also a good runner, but not in speed. He has a great amount of stamina, but his larger size makes him slower. Foxflame's long legs give him vast strides, but he doesn't go too fast. His powerful lungs allow him to keep on running for long distances. His claws allow him to get a good hold on the ground, so he doesn't slip or fall, and his tough paw pads allow him to run on rough or painful surfaces. Since Foxflame's fur isn't long, it doesn't create a drag on him, and it doesn't block his sight when running. Life Kithood : Adolscence : Adulthood : :After Lionstar's control and true self finally dawns upon Foxflame, he leaves for AutumnClan to start a new life. Cameos : Lineage Mother: Sparkfur - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Unnamed Light Cream Loner - Status Unknown, suspected to be Deceased Sister: Tinyflame - Living Grand-Mother: Sunstar - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grand-Father: Eclipseblaze - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grand Fathers: Lionstar - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Talloak - Deceased, Faded Great-Grand Mothers: Brilliantflame - Deceased, verified StarClan member Lightflare - Deceased, Faded 2nd Great Grand Mother: Fatestar - Deceased, Faded 2nd Great Grand Father: Pearlescentpelt - Deceased, Faded Nephews: Cranefeather - Living Flashkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Niece: Bramblekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Relationships Family : Friends : Love Interests : Other Ivyfoot: :Flaringflame occasionally liked his mentor, then he disliked her, it was a bit confusing for him. He respected her teaching and occasional wide words, but sometimes he thought she was a bit mean towards him. Flaringflame understands that she needed to get him under control at times, but still doesn't feel so close to his former mentor. Rainingflame: :Foxflame always rubbed the warrior the wrong way, particularly during his times with Lionstar. He is horribly ashamed of his actions, especially after his attack on her outside of camp that forced her to retire to the elders den. He's aware that Raininflame hates his guts, and believes that she has every right to do so. Foxflame doesn't think that he'll ever win her forgiveness, nor does he think that he deserves it. He left for AutumnClan not only to escape the influence of Lionstar, but also because he feels awful for the damage he had done to the she-cat. Enemies : Trivia *Flaringflame will quit training and become a good cat again, most likely soon. *He will eventually become less vain and search for a mate to settle down with. (But he will always be vain <3) *He will go to StarClan when he dies. (Which is far from now) Quotes : Images Life Pixels Flaringflame.warrior.png|Warrior Category:Toms